


Mis-communication

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: Being a part can be hard. Especially when you can only communicate through scrolls. Qrow and Ruby have a little miscommunication and some problems spill over.





	Mis-communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a straight up vent fic so haha.

Ruby growled and hurled a vase across the room watching in satisfaction and near immediate guilt as it shattered colliding with the wall in a million pieces. She let out an aggravated shout and collapsed into herself sobbing into her knees. It wasn't fair. 

   She gripped her legs like a lifeline her tears escaping faster along with choked sobs. How could he say those things? She let out a few shaky breaths face red and agitated from her tears. She frowned replaying the day in her mind for the millionth time. 

  He had been upset, it was understandable. He was out on a mission like normal and Ruby was focusing on her day to day life. She had her notifications on silent from class and was going on a long road trip to help out a friend. 

   She knew them from Signal and knew their situation was close to hers. It was nice to finally be able to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her or her relationship. Qrow tended to be a pretty quiet person, not interacting with anyone and keeping to himself. Ruby was ecstatic to introduce him to the boy she had reconnected with.

  He was outgoing and kind and was finding a place with his own lover. She smiled thinking perhaps this could be the start to Qrow's friendships he was easy to get along with and while he was younger she knew Qrow wouldn't be condescending or upset about it. The rainbow haired boy had happily chatted with Ruby about their mates, their love shining through with every comment or story. 

They sat waiting for the boy's boyfriend. He was a Faunus and was misunderstood and treated horribly where he lived so bringing him here among accepting people and environments was an easy choice for the rainbow haired boy. Everything seemed well until Ruby's scroll went off.

  She immediately picked it up looking at the name, concern and a million questions fluttered through her mind. She answered quickly.

  "Qrow?" She asked confused by the call.

  "Ruby! I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours! Are you okay? I was worried" the deep rumble responded in small pauses that sounded like crying.

  "Qrow I'm fine, are you okay? I was on that trip I mentioned with the friend" Ruby responded, voice laced with concern at hearing the crying.

  "You haven't talked to me since this morning Ruby.. Your always going on reckless missions and its terrifying to think anything happened to you" he responded the upset still crystal clear.

  "I'm sorry Qrow.. I thought about calling earlier but.." She frowned looking at the friend guiltily she had gotten so wrapped up about conversations about Qrow she forgot to send a message to said man.

   "You know what, its fine. Spend time with your friends, whatever." The deep rumble finished and Ruby stared at the call ended signal lighting up the device.

   Ruby frowned and began starting to text the stubborn huntsman.

'Qrow I'm so sorry I missed your messaged, I understand if your upset, anything I can do to fix it?' She stared at her phone transfixed everything but Qrow melting away.

  ' You didn't talk to me all day and you've been gushing about this boy. You havent made any kind of effort to get me home faster.. Feels like it's pretty obvious to me' the response dinged back. 

Ruby's body shook with rage not only was he implying she was cheating on him but that she wasn't trying? She let out a deep breath thinking back to all the panic attacks and penny pinching shed done so they could get a place faster. She fought back her tears.

  'Do you not trust me? You know I'd never hurt you like that I love you. I've never loved anyone more than you.' She tried to keep breathing. The responses were long interverals and by the time that was sent she was sitting miserably in the car headed home. 

She heard the happy voices and glanced back to see the Faunus with revealed ears asleep on the rainbow haired boy's lap gently being pet with an absolute look of love. She frowned it was reminding her of her recent visits with Qrow curled up in their hotel room.  
   
That brings us to this moment. The responses had stopped long ago and Ruby was absolutely broken. She climbed to her bed sobbing til she fell asleep. 

She was awoken by a gentle hand in her hair and she blinked to see the huntsman looking down at her with a bittersweet smile. 

  "Ruby.. I'm sorry.. It was a tough job and I guess I forgot it was okay for you to be happy without me. I love you and I want to be happy with you but.. I know it's not healthy for me to want you to be miserable when im not there." He frowned continuing to pet her hair.

  "I just.. Can't believe you'd even think I would do that.. You know I love you" Ruby spoke tears welling in her eyes. "You don't trust me and you think I'm some whore right?" She whimpered tears streaming down her face. 

Qrows chest immediately stung with guilt and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's not it, kiddo. Its not you. Relationships have always been.. Not great for me its hard for me to remember your not like them" he tried to explain with a frown. Ruby hugged him tightly tears streaming down her face. 

"I have been trying by the way.." She sniffled and frowned "I even considered doing some.. Pornographic jobs that paid a lot.. I've wanted you here more than anything" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Qrows face contorted taking in that information.

  "Ruby I never want you to do something like that for me.. I can't believe.." He frowned and hugged her tighter.

Ruby pulled him close curling up with him exhaustion pushing her back into an unconscious state held tightly by Qrow.


End file.
